Haruhi Fujioka
Haruhi Fujioka is the main character of the Ouran High School Host Club series. She is a highly intelligent first year student from a middle-class ("poor" in the eyes of Ouran's students) family who attends Ouran Academy on scholarship based upon an entrance exam. As she is required to remain first in her class to keep her scholarship, her studies are very important to her. Personality "]] Two characteristics that define Haruhi is that she is straightforward and of a firm belief that one's gender should not define one's personality. Having been raised quite differently from her affluent classmates at Ouran, she displays more practical and responsible qualities, and is not easily swayed by the charms of the Hosts. Even when she first meets them, she only reacts nervously instead of becoming instantly infatuated like most other girls. Haruhi also has a deeper voice than other female students,has short hair and because she dresses in masculine clothing most of the time, so she is not easily recognized as female. Although she may be unflappable under normal circumstances, she suffers from Brontophobia (a fear of thunder), which terrifies her to the point of paralysis. Apart from this, she tends to have a peaceful nature, refuses to shirk work and is crazy about gourmet food, especially fancy tuna (which is sometimes used as a bribe to involve her in the crazier schemes of the Host Club). Without such bribery, however, Haruhi is described as "apathetic" by the twins, especially when it comes to making decisions and, particularly, in regards to the Host Club itself. She is also rather oblivious when it comes to her own emotions; an example of this is her developing love for Tamaki over the course of the series. Upon being designated a Host, she becomes an immediate hit with the ladies due to her conversational skills and her charming smiles, gaining her the title of the "Natural" type. Though often exasperated with her fellow Host Club members, she cares deeply for them in her own way. In return, the male hosts are quite protective of their "secret princess" and regard her with respect and affection in spite of any antics they may demonstrate. Haruhi is born under the star sign of Aquarius, the Water Bearer. The positive traits of this sign are honesty, curiosity, innovation and amiability; the negative traits being inconsistency, disinclination, detachment, deviation tendencies and inefficiency. Appearance Before Haruhi attends Ouran Academy, she's described as a pretty girl as seen in flashbacks when she had long hair and wore a girl's uniform. However, upon entering Ouran Academy, this image changes drastically. When first introduced in the anime, she sports a nerdy, boyish look that differs greatly from her middle-school appearance. Having gotten gum in her hair just before school begins, she cuts it short and being unable to afford the expensive Ouran uniform, she wears shapeless, baggy clothing. With her messily-styled hairdo, large glasses (which once belonged to her grandfather) and masculine clothing, she is assumed to be a boy and Haruhi does nothing to discredit this idea. Apart from the few times that she dons a wig during cosplay, Haruhi resembles a cute, somewhat short Host (standing at 155cm/5'2" tall). Her female clients often comment on her large and shiny eyes, likening them to a girl's; the shininess actually caused by eye contacts. Her natural affinity with people and sweet face cause many people, regardless of gender, to develop a crush on her. Haruhi is sometimes likened to her deceased mother, Kotoko; this resemblance is particularly notable when she dresses up as a female during some of the Host Club's schemes and events. Her true gender is revealed just before she leaves to study abroad, and though most of the students are initially disbelieving, they soon accept and embrace the truth. '' '' Haruhi's appearance outside of Ouran Academy varies. She usually wears simple T-shirts and Bermuda shorts when she is at home though it's not unusual to see her in more feminine wear purchased for her by her father, Ryouji, who is persistent in his attempts to have Haruhi look more like a girly-girl. Haruhi's rose color in the Host Club is red. In Japanese culture, this signifies life and romance; an apt color for the heart and lifeblood of the series. In Western culture, the red rose is a symbol of beauty and perfection, which is how the other Hosts view her. Relationships Tamaki Suou Initially, Tamaki views Haruhi as a boy with an interest in other boys; however, when he learns her true gender, his feelings shift rapidly into attraction, though he fails to recognize this as anything other than "Fatherly Love," when in reality, it is romantic love. His over-the-top yet oblivious displays initially cause Haruhi to think of him as an obnoxious idiot; yet, just like him, she slowly develops feelings of which she is oblivious herself. When they finally confess to each other (just before Tamaki's mother leaves after a short visit to Japan), Haruhi is first to express her feelings with Tamaki responding, "Me, too," then kissing her. When she moves to the United States at the end of the series, Tamaki follows, moving into the apartment next to hers. The omake of the manga show them living in Boston as a couple, opening the door to Ranka's house to tell him about their engagement, and their subsequent wedding. It is revealed in Volume 18 of the manga that Haruhi and Tamaki are the first of the Hosts to have children. Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka Ryouji Fujioka is Haruhi's cross-dressing father who asks that the Hosts call him by his stage name, Ranka. He is a doting and over-energetic parent, which contrasts greatly with his daughter's dry and disinterested nature, but is quite similar to Tamaki's emotional nature (which explains why Haruhi handles Tamaki so well). Ryouji tends to choose girly clothes for his daughter and occasionally succeeds in this endeavor. Although the two love each other dearly, Haruhi tends not to openly express her feelings, while her father is quite the opposite. When he first meets Tamaki, Ryouji is less than impressed, but gradually comes to accept him. Kotoko Fujioka Kotoko is Haruhi's deceased mother, who passed away when Haruhi was only five years old from an unspecified illness. She does not appear in the manga/anime series apart from flashbacks and photographs. Kotoko is often described as a beautiful and smart woman by many (as well as a great cook), Kotoko serves as Haruhi's role model, as evidenced by her decision to follow in her mother's footsteps and become an Attorney-at-Law. When she was alive, Kotoko lived to make her family happy and due to this selfless behavior, Haruhi and Ryouji tell everyone that she was an amazing person and a great mother/wife. She was known to be popular and well-known at her Law School, and is revealed as a former Zuka Club fan by Ryouji, who keeps a box of Kotoko's memorabilia in a closet. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin Described as a very important part of the twins' lives, Haruhi is the first person to "enter their world" by being able to tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart with genuine reasoning and an understanding of who they are as individuals. Because of this and other factors, the twins grow to love her in a romantic way, but eventually "lose" her to Tamaki. They regard Haruhi highly, to the point that they describe the world as being full of idiots before her introduction into their life. Their closeness to one another is such that the twins give her a cellphone and each includes the others as part of their "Top Five" contacts. Kyouya Ootori Kyouya was the first Host Club member to realize that Haruhi was, in fact, female. Being the director of the club, he manages her debt and constantly exploits her desire to get rid of it in order to involve her in the club's crazier antics. Although she first thinks of him as a cold and manipulative person, she later comes to understand that his detached manner is a facade and that, underneath it all, he is a good-hearted person. This discovery is made when Kyouya helps a woman out of a jam during a trip to a local mall. Though he attempts to cover up his actions by declaring he recognized her as a family business associate due to a ring on her finger, Haruhi reasons that he couldn't have possibly seen the ring and, thus, is covering up his better nature. Throughout the series, the two have many conversations and share a common trait in their level-headedness, becoming close to the point that, in the last episode of the anime series, Haruhi proclaims quite loudly that he is an amazing person to none other than Kyouya's father. A running gag in the series is his being the "Mommy" in Tamaki's fantasy family in which Haruhi is the "Beloved Daughter" and Tamaki is "Daddy." Kyouya's romantic interest in Haruhi is unverified in the anime and suppressed in the manga as he wishes his best friend Tamaki to find happiness with her. Etymology Haruhi's first name (ハルヒ, Haruhi) is spelled using the katakana writing system and is a common name given to girls in Japan, and although it had many meanings, the meaning attached to her name is "Spring Day". Her last name, Fujioka (藤岡, Fujioka), means "wisteria hill", and can also denote someone living near or on Mount Fuji. Gallery Haruhi Wearing The Girl's Uniform.jpg|Haruhi in Ouran Academy's female uniform haruhifujioka18.jpg|'Ranka' makes Haruhi wear a dress Me Crying.jpg|Haruhi crying when her contact slipped Hitachiin-haruhi.jpg|Haruhi with Kaoru and Hikaru Yahh.png|Haruhi in St Lobelia's uniform Haruhi.1.jpg|Haruhi, staring out a window... Haruhi Fujioka (119).jpg|Haruhi participating in St Lobelia's musicale Haruhi3.jpg|An example of Haruhi working her charms Haruhi2.jpg|Haruhi's usual reaction to Tamaki's crazy ideas HaruhiFujioka.jpg|Haruhi dressed up for the Ouran Fair Harhuhi Gallery 1.jpg|Haruhi in Kyouya's water resort, with a toucan on her head Haruhi Gallery 2.jpg|A small boy sticks gum on middle-school Haruhi's hair Haruhi Gallery 3.jpg|Haruhi's shocked/scared face Haruhi Dress.png|Feminine Haruhi, framed by her Host's red roses Haruhii.png|The hosts compare middle-school Haruhi to the current one Episode1-05.png|The moment when Tamaki realizes Haruhi is a girl (when she's changing) Episode1-01.png|Masculine Haruhi, when she first stumbles into the Third Music Room Episode2-06.png|Haruhi has her lips taken, despite Tamaki's best efforts to prevent it Ranka3.png|'Ranka' displaying his love for Haruhi Arai and Haruhi talking.png|Haruhi catching up with Arai Hunny and Haruhi by SailorUsagiChan.jpg|Haruhi and Honey pose as middle-school and elementary students Episode5-3.png|A soulless and shocked Haruhi... Young Arai:Haruhi.png|When Arai attempts to ask out Haruhi, with disastrous results for Arai Thetwinsfight-4.png|Haruhi, caught between the fighting Hitachiin Twins Haruhi and Kirimi.png|Haruhi attempts to comfort Kirimi haruhi and tamaki's marriage.png|Haruhi and Tamaki's marriage, as shown in the manga 1246908523 8282 full.jpeg|Another example of Haruhi's accidental charms Haruhi and Ayame.png|Haruhi and her tutor, Ayame Haruhiatwork.jpg|Haruhi in her work attire, during her vacational job Predream.jpg|Haruhi dreams about Wonderland... Crush.jpg|One of the female clients attempt to get Haruhi's attention Kidnapped.jpg|The Hitachiin Twins kidnap Haruhi and take her off on a holiday Haruhika.jpg|Hikaru comforts Haruhi with his music after a thunderstorm ruins their date Thedate.jpg|Hikaru and Haruhi walk around the country town (in their date) Harumisuzu.jpg|The hotel proprietor attempts to tell a disinterested Haruhi about something... Oh. so helpful.jpg|A blindfolded Haruhi, with a very suspicious-looking Tamaki... Tamakirescue.jpg|An unconscious Haruhi is saved by Tamaki Harusbigchance.jpg|Haruhi watches the Zuka Club's attempts to get her into their musical Dejavu.jpg|A deja-vu moment, in which Haruhi is kidnapped by the Zuka Club Episode 7 -haruhi in her swimsuit.png|Haruhi wears one the Hitachiin twins' swimsuits Episode 7 - the black union squad.png|Takashi and Haruhi are ambushed by Kyouya's soldiers Episode 7 - tamaki hugging haruhi.png|A dreamy Tamaki hugs Haruhi, much to her annoyance Episode 7 - tamaki and haruhi.png|An annoyed Haruhi leaves Tamaki to his idiotic thoughts Chapter 1 - haruhi and tamaki.png|Tamaki attempts to sweet-talk masculine Haruhi, to no avail Puppylove.jpg|Haruhi and Tamaki awkwardly await rescue in the pagoda Kyoharumall.jpg|Haruhi giggles at Kyouya after watching him peruse the market's items Howitbegins.jpg|Masculine Haruhi collapses under her crushing debt to the Host Club Bkgupthefight.jpg|Haruhi severely punishes the Hitachiin Twins after they deceive her about their 'fight' Hikahunguponharu.jpg|A frightened Haruhi clings to Hikaru, oblivious to his emotional turmoil Teamb.jpg|Haruhi ignores her Halloween group in favour of keeping a lookout Kyoharulesson.jpg|Haruhi finds herself in a compromising position with Kyouya... Girlcosplay.jpg|An example of Feminine Haruhi Kyoharulunch.jpg|Haruhi is shocked by Kyouya's conduct at the mall Topfive.jpg|Tamaki's imaginations of the Hitachiin Twins and Haruhi during their vacation... Justarag.jpg|Haruhi, dressed up in traditional Japanese clothing, listens to the Hitachiin Twins Crabfordinner.jpg|Haruhi menacingly cracks crustacean legs, much to Tamaki's fright Yakuzawife.jpg|Tamaki's farfetched imagination of Haruhi as a yakuza wife... Decisiontime.jpg|Feminine Haruhi makes a stern face as she comes to a decision... Inflight.jpg|Haruhi stretches out her hand as she falls... Haruhatestama.jpg|Haruhi defiantly defends her actions as Tamaki sternly rebukes her for her actions Sundaymorn.jpg|Haruhi happily returns from the market as she contemplates lunch Hamstercage.jpg|Haruhi watches as Tamaki depressedly makes himself a hamster nest... Maindenlylove.jpg|The Zuka Club admire Haruhi in a rather personal manner, much to her concern... Intohisarms.jpg|Haruhi flies straight into Tamaki's waiting arms... Heart-breaker.jpg|Haruhi awkwardly sits through Kyouya's interrogation as Takashi and Mitsukuni look on Firstimpression.jpg|Ryouji finds Tamaki above Haruhi and gains a horrible first impression of the blonde Firstkiss.jpg|A close-up shot of Haruhi's accidental first kiss... Kaoharucookie.jpg|Kaoru feeds Haruhi a cookie and licks her face in a most... disturbing... manner Hikaharucookie.jpg|Hikaru feeds Haruhi a cookie in a most... intimate... manner Whiskedaway.jpg|Haruhi is awkwardly kidnapped by a vengeful-looking pair... Thetwinsknow.jpg|After taking off masculine Haruhi's glasses, the Hitachiin twins realize Haruhi is female Haruchannot.jpg|Masculine Haruhi rages at an unfortunate blonde Host... Putthison.jpg|Haruhi confusedly watches on as Tamaki tells her to wear a jacket Harubravery.jpg|Haruhi bravely stands up to Kyouya's father, much to Kyouya's interest Takharu.jpg|Takashi stoically carries a surprised Haruhi around as they search for Mitsukuni Release.jpg|Haruhi is informed of her release from her Host duties Msharuhiphotos.jpg Crazylady.jpg Nightmarebegins.jpg Modelemployee.jpg Tamaepicfail.jpg Haruinsight.jpg Harucloset.jpg Hostclubdog.jpg Ouranrabbithole.jpg Caretowager.jpg Calmb4thestorm.jpg Lightsout.jpg Ourtoy.jpg Shoppingbag.jpg Checking out the competition..jpg Tenfold.jpg Trivia *Haruhi's birthday, the 4th of February, is said to be the first day of Spring in Japan. In Japan, the word for "Spring" is "Haru" (春) and is spoken in the same way as the first part of Haruhi's name. Other birthdates considered for her were likewise associated with the seasons and/or floral themes. *Honey calls her "Haru-chan." *Haruhi kissed a girl in Episode 2 to pay off one-third of her owed debt. *The order in which the Host Club members realized Haruhi was a girl was: Kyouya, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori, then Tamaki. *The Japanese voice actors of Haruhi and Hikaru are married in real-life. *Haruhi uses "Ore" when referring to herself, a masculine denotation. *Caitlin Glass, who does the English-dubbed voice of Haruhi Fujioka, also does the English-dubbed voice of Hanah Anafelloz from Black Butler and Winry Rockbell from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. *Haruhi's mobile phone is red to match her rose color. *In episode 22 of the anime, the Host Club cosplays as the Shinsengumi, and though no one had a set identity, Renge states Haruhi looks like Souji Okita. *While Haruhi ends up marrying Tamaki, there are instances where she is shown to have something other than platonic interest in both Takashi and Kyouya. In the anime episode, "Jungle Pool S.O.S." she is 'just a little pleased' when Takashi says her name for the first time. In the anime episode, "The Host Club Declares Dissolution," she confronts Kyouya's father and tells him out loud, "I think Kyouya-senpai is amazing." Quotes *'"It's better to be recognized by who you are than be recognized by what sex you are."' *''(To Renge)'' "I think it's fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality." *'"Besides, it doesn't really matter, does it? Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? It's what's on the inside that counts."' *'"A person can change at the moment when the person wishes to change."' *''(To Suzushima)'' "That is really selfish. You didn't even try to tell her your feelings, so there's no way she'll understand it. You've already decided. What's the use of not telling her?" * (To herself) "I hate all these damn rich people." * "Rich bastards." *(To Tamaki) "You enlarged my photo?! How dare you!" *''(About Kyouya)'' "He's like some kind of heartless tax collector." *''(To the Hitachiin Twins about the cookie crumbs on her face) "You know, I can take it off by myself if you tell me so."' *(To Tamaki) ''"Come on, Senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?" *'"Openly what?"' *''(To Honey)' ''"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student. And who are you calling Haru-chan?!"' *''(To the Hosts)'' "My face feels heavy and I can't walk in these shoes." *''(To Kotoko) "Mom... Mom in heaven... Does love come suddenly like this?"' *(''To Hikaru) '"I would solve a friend's problem... then also find a way to keep them from ending up with a new problem."' *''(To Kotoko)'' "When a mother has to be away providing for the family, her children know she is doing it out of love. Sure they might get lonely from time to time, but they understand." *(To Tamaki) "Now I know what S&M means." Anime Appearances Chapter Appearances Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Manga Characters Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Female Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students